1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart for transporting a new-born animal and, more specifically, relates to a cart for transporting a new-born calf permitting its mother to closely follow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, it is very difficult to move a new-born calf until it is two or three days old and can walk on its own. A younger calf must be picked up and carried by some other means. It is most important that the calves be moved from the birthing area. Pregnant cows are often collected in a herd where they can be watched and assisted if they have difficulties in giving birth. The drop-area of calving shed is impossible to keep clean and dry and thus there is a significant hazard of disease. The probability of a calf contracting such disease increases significantly the longer that it is left in a confined, unhealthy environment.
However, it is imperative that the calf and its mother be kept together or difficulties may arise. If separated, the mother will instinctively return to the spot where birth was given. If the pair are apart for as long as 24 to 48 hours, the mother can forget which calf is hers and will reject it and refuse to nurse.
Certain prior art methods of transport are known, such as placing the calf in the back of a pick-up truck or tieing the calf down on a sled made of an old automobile hood and dragging it along. However, the mother will not follow the calf unless the movement process appears natural to her. She desires to remain close to the calf and will constantly sniff and smell the calf, assuring herself that it is her own.
Other prior art means for transporting animals are known. However, these do not appear to solve the problem of how to transport a new-born calf, giving the appearance to the calf's mother that the calf is walking away.